The Trip
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This story takes place after season 8 of Heartland. The characters are the same as the show but the story is completely the idea of this writer and no part of any episode.
1. Chapter 1

Amy couldn't recall the last time she was this excited. She and Ty were going to be leaving on a trip in a few days. Ty was attending a conference and she was doing a clinic all in Las Vegas. This would be their first real trip together since their honeymoon. She had taken Ty to work that morning so she could run some errands and shop for a new dress. She would need a fancy dress for the big event happening on Saturday night, the last day of the conference.

Ty was at the clinic in between patients when his phone rang. He looked down to see it was Amy and answered.

"Hey, been thinking about you," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Just looking forward to spending some time with you at the conference. We haven't been anywhere since our honeymoon, and it's about time we went on a trip, just the two of us, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, I agree. That's kind of why I'm calling. I need your opinion on something," she said.

"Oh, what about?" he asked.

"I found two dresses for that thing on Saturday. I want to know which one you like the best. If you have time, I can send you pictures."

"Good timing! I'm between patients right now."

Amy sent him the photos and waited for his reply. Her phone started ringing right away.

"You made up your mind that fast?" she asked.

"No. I can't tell anything with them hanging on a hanger. I need to see you in them."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I want to see you in them, please."

"Okay, give me a few minutes to put them on and have the clerk take the pictures."

She hung up and headed to the dressing room. She put the red dress on first. It was tea length with thin straps, some crystals sewn around the empire bodice, and a loose, flowy skirt. The clerk snapped a couple shots with Amy's phone, and Amy sent them to Ty.

Then she took that one off and put on a long, black strapless gown with a fitted bodice that had a small crystal embellishment at her waist. The dress showed off all her curves and her blonde hair. The clerk came in and took the pictures and told her the dress was stunning on her. She thanked her and sent the photos off to Ty. She was just finishing dressing when her phone rang again.

"So what do you think? The red or the black one?" she asked Ty.

"The black one, definitely," he told her.

Amy smiled; she knew he would pick that one, but she wanted to give him the opportunity. He told her he had to go, and said "I love you" before hanging up. On the way to the counter, she stopped to look at the jewelry display. There were some beautiful pieces that would go with her dress, but one set stood out. It was several small diamonds in the shape of a heart with matching earrings. The clerk pulled it out so she could look at it. It was so beautiful, and she fell in love with it. But it was pricey, and she didn't think she should spend the money after buying the dress, so she chose a sparkly barrette for her hair instead.

She picked Ty up after his shift, and they decided to eat at Maggie's before going home. They found a table toward the back away from the crowd and sat down. They both ordered the special, Maggie's famous vegetarian chili, and hot tea. It didn't take long before they were enjoying their food. They were quiet as they ate, not really saying much. They decided to share a hot fudge sundae before heading home.

When they arrived at the ranch, Ty told her he needed to talk with Jack a minute and headed for the ranch house. She nodded and proceeded to take her purchases up to the loft. It wasn't long before Ty was coming up the stairs. He walked over and sat down, putting his arm around her. She leaned into his body, resting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the closeness. They filled each other in on the events of their day and sat quietly for a while before they were both yawning and decided they should go to bed.

The next few days went by uneventfully, and the day finally arrived to leave on their trip. They had browed a large suitcase from Lou, so they had room to pack Ty's suit and her new dress. She made sure they had everything they needed, from bathing suits to evening wear. Ty was giving her a hard time about packing way too much clothing. She told him, "A girl needs options," and he just shook his head, struggling to close the suitcase.

Lou and the girls were taking them to the airport to catch their flight to Las Vegas. It was a beautiful sunny day, so they didn't expect any delays with their flight. When they arrived at the airport, Ty unloaded their suitcases from the back. Lou gave them both hugs and told them to have a good time. She would plan on picking them up in a few days.

As they walked up to the ticket counter, Ty had this panicked look on his face and started searching his pockets. Amy stood there smiling; she knew what he was looking for. She reached into her carry on and pulled out their passports. Ty sighed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver."

They were seated in first class as the sponsors of the clinic were paying for her ticket, so they only had to purchases Ty's. The flight attendant came around, asking if she could get them a drink. Ty had a beer, and Amy asked for some juice. When she brought back their drinks she also had a basket full of snacks for them. When they landed, they headed for baggage claim to retrieve their checked luggage. Amy noticed a gentleman in a black suit holding a card with "Fleming" on it. She walked up to him, asking if he were looking for Amy Fleming. He smiled and tipped his hat. "Yes, ma'am."

He took their bags and led the way out to a shiny black limo, opening the door for them and then loading their bags in the trunk. They headed to the hotel where the clinic was being held. Ty was really enjoying all the frills and made the comment that he could get used to it. Amy just smiled as the memories of her tour in Europe crossed her mind. They arrived at the hotel and were greeted by Stacey, a young woman who was the PR person for the promoter. She introduced herself to Amy, and then Amy introduced Ty. Stacey escorted them to the elevator and used a card key to access a secure floor and then took them to one of the executive suites. She explained they had access to all the privileges the hotel offered, so they should feel free to indulge. They even had their own private hot tub off the balcony.

The suite was gorgeous, with marble floors and a setting area with a fully stocked bar. The bathroom had a huge walk-in shower and a large Jacuzzi tub. There was a king-sized bed in the bedroom with a flat-screen TV on the wall and doors leading out to a balcony with a beautiful view of the strip. Amy could hardly wait to see what the view looked like at night. The bell hop took their bags into the bedroom and came out, handing the room key to Ty. Stacey thanked him and sent him on his way. She asked Amy to meet her in the lobby around 3 so she could give her a tour of the arena and introduce her to the promoter. Amy thanked her and said she would see her at 3.

As the door shut, Ty turned to his wife with a questioning look. "Were you expecting all of this when you agreed to do the clinic?"

She shook her head. Ty noticed a worried look on her face. He walked over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "Just curious as to who this promoter might be. I only know the company name, not his real name." Amy had learned from her tour with the prince that everything comes with a price. She was wondering where all this luxury was leading but decided to put those thoughts aside for now so as not to spoil the mood.

Ty had to register for his conference, so they unpacked their good clothes and then decided to head off to the hotel where the conference was being held. It was a nice hotel, but nothing like the one they were staying at. Ty signed in and got all his credentials and session schedules and information about the special event on Saturday evening. They were hungry by then, so they decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the restaurants in the conference hotel.

They returned to the room so Amy could change into her boots to tour the arena. She had traveled in jeans and a nice top, so she really didn't need to change her clothes. Ty decided to go along with her, so they walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

They greeted Stacey, who explained she would be showing them around the arena and then taking them to meet with the promoter. Amy smiled and said, "Okay, let's do it." The arena was big and really nice. It was the perfect setup for what Amy had planned for the clinic. She was planning to do a join up and then work with a few horses that were being brought in by their owners for behavioral problems.

Ty was quiet and stood off to the side, watching as Stacey and Amy walked the area. His thoughts wandered to an earlier time when Amy was a much younger version of herself and became known as the "Miracle Girl." She had changed and matured a lot over the years. The tour had been hard on both of them, but it forced Amy to grow and changed her from a shy young girl to the confident woman she was today. She could stand her own with both normal horse owners and the elite rich and famous. She'd gained the respect of her peers, and he was very proud of her for what she had accomplished. He was brought back to the present by a voice from the past.

"Been a while, Miracle Girl."

The hair on the back of Ty's neck stood up as he watched Chase Powers, dressed in his signature cowboy hat, flashy shirt, and fancy jeans and boots, stride across the arena. What the hell was Chase Powers doing here? He didn't think Chase had seen him standing over in the corner, so he remained quiet and out of sight to see where this reunion was headed.

Amy was professional; she didn't let her emotions show. She reached out to shake his hand and greet him. "Chase, nice to see you. It definitely has been a while."

Chase took her extended hand and pulled her into him, moving in to place a kiss on her lips. Amy let him get close enough so that her blow would make a major impact. Ty was about to move when he watched Amy double up her fist and hit Chase square in the gut, causing him to double over. Stacey gasped, trying to think of something to say.

"Ahh, Amy Fleming, this is Chase Powers, the promoter of the clinic."

Ty walked over to stand beside his wife, a smirk on his face. Amy said, "Chase, you remember my husband, Dr. Ty Borden!" Ty nodded, but didn't extend his hand.

Chase was still doubled over when Garret walked out into the arena.

"Amy, good to see you and Ty. I see you and Chase have reconnected." He smiled.

Amy shook Garret's hand and told him it was nice to see him too. She asked him what he was doing there. He told her that he was actually the promoter of the clinic, not Chase, and apologized for the confusion. He took them over to a small room off the one end of the arena so that they could sit and talk. He explained that he and Chase were business partners and had been promoting clinics in the states. He assured her she would be dealing with him, not Chase, while she was there in Vegas. Amy nodded and said she was looking forward to working with him again. She also told him she would not hesitate to walk if Chase became a problem.

Garrett smiled and said, "You've made a name for yourself in this industry, Amy. Not to mention a great reputation for Heartland and the work you do with troubled and abused horses." He went on to tell her he'd been keeping track of her career through the internet and newspaper articles. He was extremely impressed with her ability to read a horse and know what to do to help it. That's why he'd ask her to come to Vegas to do the clinic.

"It means a lot to hear you say that. I've worked hard to build Heartland's reputation, and if this work helps to further my reputation, then that's a bonus. I love what I do, and now that Ty is a vet, we're working together to treat both the physical and emotional problems of horses," Amy told him.

They spoke for a while longer and then said their goodbyes and left. Walking back to the hotel, Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, drawing her into his side. He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I am so proud of you, Amy. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not lately. But you can make it up to me tonight." Her eyes twinkled as she stared into his.

They went to their room and dressed for dinner, planning on eating at one of the nice restaurants in the hotel. They enjoyed a great meal with a bottle of complimentary wine from Garret. Amy didn't normally drink, but felt it was only polite to have a glass because it was a gift. She thought it was actually pretty good and ended up having more than she should. By the time they headed back to the room, she was pretty tipsy. Ty had to steady her while they rode the elevator up to their floor. She stumbled getting off the elevator, and he picked up his very tipsy and affectionate wife and carried her down the hall to their room. He had only seen Amy drunk once before, when Jeremy spiked her punch, but he had to admit she was so cute when drunk.

Ty walked out on the balcony and looked at the lights illuminating the Vegas strip. Thinking it would be a good night for a soak in the hot tub, he went back in the room to ask Amy, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy, where are you?" he called out.

The door from the bathroom swung open, and out pranced his wife wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Ty's eyes grew wide as his wife slowly made her way over to him, flaunting her naked body in front of him. It didn't take Ty's body long to react.

"God, Amy, you are so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her petite body, leaning in to kiss her. He wasn't sure he should take it any further, not wanting to take advantage of her state of mind. Then he felt her hands on the zipper of his pants. That was a very clear indication she knew exactly what she was doing. He started unbuttoning his shirt when her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down on the bed, planting a needy kiss on his lips that sent his mind and body reeling.

Hours later, Ty was exhausted from all the sex. He wasn't sure what was going on with Amy, but he wasn't complaining. He loved it when she took control, but he figured it was partly due to the wine. It was late and time to get some sleep as they both had a long day tomorrow. He grabbed his boxers and headed to the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later to find Amy sound asleep. Ty stood watching her for a few minutes, her chest rising and falling with each breath, until he saw her shiver. He crawled into bed next to her, gently pulling her into him, covering her naked body with the blanket. He kissed her lips softly, whispering. "I love you." He laid his head on the pillow, letting her fill his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunshine came through the window too early for Ty's liking. It was 6 a.m., and he'd only managed about four hours of sleep after their night of passion. He had to be at his first session by 9, so he had some time before the alarm would go off. He turned to look at his wife sleeping so peacefully beside him, her lower body covered only by a sheet, her long blonde hair cascading down her bare back. She was the image of a perfect woman in his eyes.

He lay there for a while just watching her sleep until he had to touch her. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to feel her next to him. He gently drew her body into his. She stirred just enough to snuggle into him but didn't wake. He kissed her hair and laid his head back on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Ty woke up again about five minutes before the alarm. Amy was beginning to stir beside him. He reached over to turn the alarm off, and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Morning, Dr. Borden," she said with a smile.

"Morning. How are you feeling this morning?"

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling. "Incredible!" She rolled over on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips. His mind went blank as his body instantly reacted to hers.

An hour later, Ty lay catching his breath as he glanced over at the clock. Shit, it was after 9 and he was late for his first session.

"Time to get up babe," he said as he patted Amy's behind. "We have places to go and things to do." Jumping out of bed, he headed for the shower.

Amy groaned. She didn't want to get up. Her head reminded her of why Ty asked how she was feeling. The temptation to stay in bed all day with him was over whelming. She was pretty sure Ty was wondering what was going on as well, although he wasn't complaining. She couldn't explain it, but whatever it was, she planned on taking full advantage of their time together, so long as she didn't kill Ty in the process.

Ty barely made it to the next session, taking a seat in the back of the auditorium. The speaker was a well-known veterinarian who had perfected a new procedure for treating colic in horses. He was looking forward to the session.

Amy had finished taking a shower and was in the process of dressing when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting Stacey for another thirty minutes. Amy figured she was early, so she grabbed a robe and headed for the door. It was a secure floor, so she didn't think to check before opening it. She was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Miracle Girl."

She could smell the booze on him and started to back away when a hotel bellboy showed up at the door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Borden, these are for you. May I place them on the table?"

Amy nodded and went to get her purse to tip him. When she came back she noticed that he was gone. The bellboy told her he left and there was no need for a tip, it had been taken care of. Amy thanked him, and he left the room closing the door behind him.

Starring at the beautiful vase of flowers and wondering who sent them, she felt her phone vibrate. The text read. "I wish I could be there with you today, but I know you'll do great. Love you."

Amy smiled, texting Ty back. "I wish you could be too. Thank you. I love you too."

She looked at the time and had to hurry to finish dressing before Stacey arrived.

…

The arena was filling up quickly as Amy watched from behind the pens. She was a little nervous; this was the biggest clinic she'd ever done.

Garrett walked up to her and said, "Don't worry, Amy; you're going to do great."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, I hope so."

The announcer gave her a grand introduction as she rode out into the ring. The crowd went wild with applause as she entered riding a beautiful black horse.

He stood behind the pens watching her, admiring her beauty but cursing to himself. "No one gets away with humiliating me, not even you, Miracle Girl."

….

Ty felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see an unfamiliar number. He was still in session but decided to answer it. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Dr. Ty Borden?" the voice asked.

Ty responded, "whose calling?"

Panic overtook him as he bolted out of his chair, knocking it over. He ran out to the street, looking for the car that Garrett said was coming for him. It felt like they were moving in slow motion as the driver headed for the hospital.

Garrett met him at the emergency room doors, filling him in on what had happened. Ty really not listening as he made his way to the desk.

"Dr. Borden, please follow me." Ty's concern was growing; he wanted to know where Amy was. What the hell was going on? The officer led him down the hall to a room. The door was ajar, and the air left his lungs as he saw her body lying on the gurney.

Pushing his way past the officer, he entered the room.

Amy's clothes were covered in blood, and a neck brace was holding her head in position. The doctor looking up to see him standing there.

"AMY!"

She tried to turn her head to see him but couldn't, and he could see the tears streaming down her face. "Ty" she cried out, reaching out for him.

He walked into her outstretched arms, holding onto her for dear life.

"Amy, it's okay. I'm here."

After a few minutes he stepped back to look at her. Although her clothes were covered in blood, she didn't appear to be bleeding from any wounds that he could see. She had a large bump on her head, and her right arm was in a brace.

"What the hell happened?"

She sniffed back the tears and started going on about a gunshot and a horse, and the tears started up again, and Ty couldn't make much sense out of anything she said.

In a panic, he looked over at the doctor and demanded, "Was she shot?"

The doctor shook his head no, and Ty let out a huge breath of air. He sat down next to the bed, holding her hand while they worked around him. The resident doctor came into the room and introduced himself to Ty. "Mr. Fleming, I'm Dr. Colon."

"Borden, but call me Ty," he responded.

"Ty, your wife is very lucky that she wasn't hurt any worse than she was." He reached up to remove the cervical collar and went on to say that everything checked out with her head and neck. The worst of her injuries was a mild concussion from the large bump on her head and a broken wrist.

"She'll probably have a good headache for a day or so and be sore. We'll set her wrist shortly, and then you can take her home. She was very lucky for having a twelve hundred pound horse fall on her."

Ty shook his head, trying to make sense of the pieces of information. But he was relieved that it looked worse than it was.

….

Getting her back up to the room was going to be a struggle. He didn't want to take her through the lobby with her bloodstained clothes, so he asked the driver to go around to the back entrance. To his surprise, a hotel manager greeted them and took them up to their room in a service elevator. Amy was pretty groggy as the pain meds had kicked in and Ty had to steady his wife on the way up, finally picking her up and carrying her down the hall.

Thanking the manager, he made his way to the bed and laid her down. Removing her clothes was a bit challenging as she was limp and not much of any help. He went to get her pajamas from the bathroom only to find her on the floor. By the time he finally got her pajamas on and settled in bed, he was exhausted.

He called and ordered room service for himself, knowing that Amy was going to be out for a while, and when it arrived, so did Garrett.

"Ty, I won't keep you, but I wanted to check and see how Amy is doing." Ty motioned for him to come in and walked over to shut the bedroom doors.

"What happened, Garrett? Amy didn't make much sense at all."

Garrett went on to explain that Amy was working with one of the problem horses when someone shot it. Amy was close enough to the animal when it went down that it fell on her. She hit her head on the rails when she fell and her wrist took the weight of her fall.

Ty sat there for a minute before he spoke, voice agitated. "Do you have any idea who shot the horse? Or if the shot was intended for Amy instead?"

Garrett said no and that the police were looking into it. He left shortly afterward, telling Ty to let him know if they needed anything.

He had finished his dinner and was lying on the bed when she called his name.

"Ty? Ty?"

He squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Amy; just rest."

Her sleep was peaceful due to the medication. Ty on the other hand had a restless night wondering who would shot a horse, and if the bullet was really meant for Amy.

It was Saturday, the day of the big event for Ty's conference. He'd forgotten about it, figuring they wouldn't be attending. He thought a nice quiet evening in their room with room service would be best for Amy. They were leaving for home the next day, and they both needed some sleep.

Amy was quiet, the pain killers keeping her comfortable. She would doze off and then call out his name when she woke.

Her head was resting on his chest when she turned to him and asked what time it was. He looked at her with surprise. "Why? Are you hungry, Amy?"

"Yes, but we don't want to be late for the party."

"Amy, I'm really not feeling the party." He wanted to take the pressure off of her. "How about we stay in tonight and order room service?"

"No, Ty, I want to go. I want to wear my new dress for you. I'll be fine."

He was worried; he didn't want her to overdo it. But he also knew his wife. Pausing, he asked, "Okay, but on one condition. Do you trust me?" She nodded and he picked up the phone.

They heard a knock on the door a short time later, and he went to open the door. Two women walked into the room. Ty introduced his wife and told Amy they would help her get ready for the party. She gave Ty a questioning look but said okay and headed into the bedroom with them.

A short time later, there was a second knock. A gentleman handed him a clothing bag, explaining it was for him. Ty thanked him, wondering what this was all about. He opened the bag to find a tux with all the trimmings and a note attached to a small box.

He opened the note:

"Ty, I am so proud of you. Love, Amy." The box held a pair of silver cufflinks with his initials on them.

Ty smiled, thinking how much he loved her. He was a little confused about the tux but decided he was supposed to wear it, so he went behind the bar and got dressed.

He was nervous, pacing the floor and worrying about Amy. The bedroom doors finally opened, and there stood Amy, her new black dress hugging her curves. Her long blonde hair was pulled back on one side with the new barrette holding it in place. The wrist brace covered in black.

She took his breath away.

"Amy, you are absolutely beautiful," he said as he walked over to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Dr. Borden." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. "Thank you, "she said.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. He asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this, and she nodded. "Yes, let's get this show on the road; we don't want to be late."

They headed to the elevators and down to the lobby. They were greeted by the hotel manager, who informed them there was a car out front with a chauffeur who would take them to the party. As they walked through the lobby, Ty notice the stares. A smile lit up his face. Amy was stunning, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

Sitting in the corner of the bar, out of sight but able to watch the lobby, he took notice of the Miracle Girl walking through, holding tightly to Ty's arm. He hadn't killed her. Ordering another drink to drown his disappointment, he felt the anger started to creep back in.

The ride took about twenty minutes, and when they arrived, he asked her one last time, "Amy you sure about this? We can just ride around for a while."

She squeezed his hand. "Ty, I didn't get all dressed up to ride around in a car all night. Let's go."

He stepped out of the limo and reached for her hand. Amy hesitated for a second, taking a deep breath.

They walked into the ballroom as heads turned and the room fell silent. Ty caught sight of Garret quickly walking toward them.

"Amy, you look lovely. Ty, we weren't expecting to see you two tonight." Ty's expression warned Garret not to go any further. He wasn't sure what to do next when a voice came over the PA system.

"Dr. Borden, would you and your lovely wife please join me on stage."

Ty looked at Amy seeking her approval. She nodded, smiling. Her arm tucked in his, they walked up on stage to a round of applause. When the room quieted down, the speaker went on to introduce Ty. He then proceeded to introduce the president of the CVMA. Ty looked at Amy with confusion, not sure what was happening.

The president gave a short speech, talking about Ty's background and his accomplishments while attending the university. He stated that Ty had been offered a partnership right after graduating in the clinic he had worked at for several years. He talked about Amy and her ability to connect with horses. He went on to explain how Ty and Amy's dream was to work together at Heartland, where they would heal abused and troubled horses.

"Without further ado, it is my pleasure to present Dr. Tyler Borden with the Humane Award, presented to a CVMA member whose work is judged to have contributed significantly to the welfare and well-being of animals."

The room erupted in applause as Ty accepted the award. He stood silent, knowing he was expected to give a speech. But he wasn't prepared until he looked at Amy and her sparkling blue eyes filled with love for him. His heart took over.

"The reason I'm standing here tonight accepting this award is my wife, Amy Fleming. Without her love and belief in me, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Her unwavering support and encouragement over the years gave me the strength to work through all the obstacles that stood in my way. Amy Fleming has more courage and determination than any person I know. She proves that tonight by just being here. I believe the old saying goes 'Behind every successful man is a great woman!' Amy Fleming is the love of my life, and I can't thank her enough for believing in me."

He turned to face Amy. "I love you, Amy." He took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips to the sound of cheers and applause in the background.

"You knew, didn't you?"

She nodded, blinking back the tears. "Yes, I did, and I am so proud of you, Dr. Borden."

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat nursing another drink, his mind envisioning the horse falling on top of her. He hadn't plan on shooting the horse, only frightening it. But it moved just as he fired the gun, and the rest is history, as they say.

The sight of her covered in blood lying in the dirt brought a smile to his face, but it didn't accomplish what he'd hoped it would. He wanted to humiliate her, to tarnish that Miracle Girl image. But his plan had failed, and he was no closer to making her pay for the humiliation she'd caused him. But he wasn't done with her. Getting into the country might be a bit of a challenge, but he would figure out a way. He was going to teach her what it meant when they say paybacks are hell.

…..

They were back at Heartland, and Amy's work schedule had picked up. News of the Las Vegas clinic had travel across the border fast, and she had several new clients. Her days were long and left little time for anything else. The bump on her head had disappeared, but the headaches hadn't. She hadn't mentioned it to Ty, not wanting to worry him.

She felt responsible in some way for the death of the horse and had reached out to Garrett about contacting the owner. He told her not to worry—he'd taken care of everything—and asked how she was feeling.

Ty had picked up extra hours at the clinic to cover for Scott. He hadn't been home much with her since the trip and was missing her. They'd had such a wonderful time in Vegas for the most part. The award he'd received was such a surprise. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the bullet wasn't intended for the horse.

"Hey, Amy, what're you doing?" Georgie asked.

She stood motionless, trying to regain her focus and keep her balance, not hearing Georgie come up beside her.

"Amy."

Georgie startled her when she spoke. "Georgie, I didn't hear you come up. What's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you're doing." She gave Amy a questioning look.

"Ahh, I was a little dizzy. I guess I've been working this horse in circles too long," she said, a little exasperated.

Georgie asked if she wanted her to put the horse back in his stall, and Amy nodded. "Thanks, Georgie." She walked over to the rail.

Ty's phone vibrated, and he looked down to see who was calling.

"Hey, Georgie, what's up?" He could tell by her tone that something was bothering her. "Ok, thanks for calling me, Georgie."

He jumped up, heading for the door, yelling at Cass that he had to go.

He reached the top of the stairs to find Amy lying on the couch, asleep. Walking over, he sat on the table, looking down at his wife. Ty had never seen her look so tired. He blamed himself for not being around much after their return home. She had a concussion, for God's sake, and knowing Amy, she was working way too hard.

"Amy."

"Hey, you're home." She tried hard to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He reached out to hold her steady.

She looked at him, a strange feeling coming over her before everything went black.

…

Dr. Berman came out to talk with Ty after his initial examination, asking about the injury Amy had sustained in Vegas and who the attending doctor there had been. He told Ty he could go back and sit with Amy until she was taken down for an MRI.

It was déjà vu when he walked into her room: the machine monitoring her vitals, the breathing tube protruding from her month. He sat down in the chair, his body and mind exhausted from worry. Reaching for her hand, he whispered, "I'm here, Amy."

Jack was sitting in the waiting room when Ty walked out. "How's she doing, Ty?"

With a sigh, Ty sank down into the chair next to Jack. "Still unconscious. This is my fault. I haven't been home, and she was working way too hard after a concussion."

They sat in silence, both lost in thought as they waited for what seemed like hours. Finally the nurse came out and let them know Amy was back in her room. Ty asked if he could go be with her.

Dr. Berman came in a short time later to explain what the MRI had shown. Before he started, Ty ask if Jack could be present too.

"Ty, Jack. The blow to her head has caused pressure to build up on her brain, causing a subdural hematoma. Sometimes the effects aren't felt right away. If the pressure isn't relieved, the oxygenating blood may not reach all areas of the brain. In that case, the brain tissue may die. We're taking steps to alleviate the pressure, and once that's accomplished, we're going to let her slowly regain consciousness. My advice is to go home and get some rest. We're keeping a close watch on her."

They thanked the doctor, and then Jack turned to Ty. "You go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Amy."

"Thanks, Jack, but I'm not leaving her. It's my fault she's here in the first place."

"Ty, it's not your fault."

He had dozed off when he felt his phone vibrate. He slowly stood and walked out into the hall. It was the Las Vegas police, giving him an update on the investigation. After hanging up from the officer, his mind asked the question. Who would want to kill Amy?

He called Scott to let him know what was happening and that he wouldn't be back to work right away and then placed a call to Jack.

"How is Amy doing?" Jack asked.

"She's still unconscious, Jack, but the doctor just left and said things are progressing."

Ty walked back into the room, looking at his wife. The breathing tube was gone, and he could see her face. He stood thinking of the conversation he'd just had with the police and what they'd told him.

Walking over to her bedside, he bent down, brushing her cheek with a kiss, worry and concern written all over his face.

Lisa and Jack arrived at the hospital a few hours later and insisted that Ty go home for a while. They would call him if anything changed. As he drove out to the ranch, his mind went back to their time in Vegas. They'd had such a wonderful time, spending time just being together. He hadn't attended as much of his conference as he'd planned, but the time they'd spent together was well worth him missing a few sessions.

He took a long, hot shower, letting the water sooth his tired muscles as his mind went over the questions the police officer had asked. Amy didn't have any enemies; he probably did, but not her. Everyone loved her. Who would want her dead? He heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly finished dressing.

"Ty, are you decent?" Lou yelled out as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Lou, you might want to ask that a little sooner, or you just might see more than you bargained for," Ty said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I brought you some breakfast, so does that make up for it?" she asked

He smiled. "Since you brought me some food, I forgive you this time." She asked how Amy was doing, and they talked while he ate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Lou left, and he knew he couldn't sleep, so he headed back to the hospital.

Jack was in the hall when he got off the elevator, and Ty rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Ty, it's okay. Amy is fine, still unconscious, but the doctor was in to say they're reducing the medication so she can start to wake up."

Ty sighed and headed down to her room.

…..

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he woke up. Sitting up, he looked around, trying to remember where he was. The dark, dingy room reminded him.

How had his life taken such a turn for the worst? He had it all at one time: a solid reputation and career, a wife and child he loved. But it didn't seem to be enough. The one thing he wanted most was the one thing he couldn't have: the Miracle Girl.

She loved another man, a nobody, and she'd pushed him away. The thought of her being with Ty turned his stomach. He wouldn't let her get away a second time. Grabbing the bottle on the night stand, he took a swig. His mind formulated a plan. He would make her pay.

…

Ty's eyes were closed, his head leaning back against the wall, when he felt it. Her hand moved ever so slightly in his. Sitting up, he looked at her face, hoping to see her beautiful blue eyes looking back.

"Amy?"

She was in that subconscious state, not fully awake yet not asleep either. She could feel the warmth of his hand holding hers and the sound of his voice calling to her. She struggled to open her eyes, which were still heavy from the medication. He called to her again, and this time she fought hard to make her eyes open.

"Ty?"

"I'm here, Amy, right here." A tear slid down his cheek as her eyes focused on him. "Hey, beautiful."

A slight smile turned the corners of her mouth as she stared at him. "Ty, what happened to me?"

"It's okay. You're okay, Amy. Just relax, and I'll get the nurse."

She was propped up in bed when Jack and Lisa returned to the room. Walking in, they heard her greet them.

"Grandpa, Lisa, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack hugged his granddaughter extra-long, just taking in her presence. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Lisa saw what was happening and spoke up quickly.

"Amy, it's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Amy let go of Jack to give Lisa a hug. "Okay. My head's a little sore," she said, trailing off.

Ty smiled, nodding at Jack and Lisa. He explained what the doctor had told them, and if everything stayed the same, she could go home in the morning.

Lisa and Amy were talking when Jack pulled him aside. "Ty, be honest with me, is she okay?"

Ty took a breath and explained to Jack that he had spoken with the doctor, who had confirmed that Amy was good. But they needed to keep her quiet for a few days to make sure.

Jack could see the young man's relief. He knew his grandson-in-law well and could tell a huge weight had been lifted off of Ty's shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?" Amy asked.

"Not much, just catching up on all the happenings at Heartland," Ty said, walking over to take her hand.

….

Amy had been home a few days now and was feeling much better. Ty was sticking to her like glue, though, not letting her out of his sight. It bothered her a little, but she knew he just wanted her to be well again. It was a sunny day, and she needed some fresh air; she had been lying around long enough. Not able to ride yet, she grabbed his hand and headed down the stairs.

"Ahh, where are we going?" he asked, pulling her into him.

Amy smiled, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Follow me, and you'll find out."

When they reached the pond, she found a nice spot to sit and enjoy the sun. The pond held many memories for them.

"Do you remember when we were first dating and we used to sneak down here at night for some alone time?" she asked, stretching out in the grass.

"I do, Amy, and I remember all the kissing."

Impulsively, she reached up to pulled Ty down for a kiss. His body came down on hers, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

Ty continued the onslaught of kisses until she was breathless.

Her cheeks flushed with color, and her eyes darkened with desire. "I love you, Ty."

The feel of her hands running over his back caused chills down his spine. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the horse coming toward them.

Spartan nickered as he lower his head down to Amy. She laughed, feeling his warm breath on her neck as Ty jumped back.

"Geez, Spartan, you scared the sh- out of me," Ty said, sitting up.

Amy reached out to pat her horse, giving him a kiss on his nose. "Hi, boy, how you doing? Have you missed me?" He nickered again and nuzzled her for more attention.

Ty shook his head. "Guess I've been replaced by a horse." His lips were all pouty.

Amy laughed, putting her face in the nook of his neck and sucking his ear lobe into her mouth.

Ty moaned. "Amy, stop. You know that drives me crazy."

"Yes, I know it does." She gave him that smile she saved just for him and got to her feet.

He melted, pulling her into him, never able to refuse her. He loved her so much.

Spartan stayed to munch on the grass as they made their way back to the loft.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand drawing random patterns on his chest. She reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. He pulled her close, reminding himself just how lucky he was to have her as his wife. She made him feel so loved. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Kissing her head, he asked, "Amy, I don't want to spoil the mood, but can we talk about Vegas and your clinic?"

She rose up on one arm, looking into his green eyes. She could see the worry and concern there and wondered what was bothering him. "Sure, Ty. What's bothering you?"

He smiled. "You know me too well. I want you to tell me everything that happened the day of the clinic, right up to the point where the horse was shot and you fell. Can you do that?"

She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and then proceeded to tell him the events of day. She got to the part where the bellboy delivered the flowers and stopped. "Oh, I completely forgot that Chase showed up at the door, right before the flowers. When I went to get my purse to give the bell boy a tip, he left, not saying a word. I thought that was strange but forgot about it."

"Did he say anything to you before the flowers arrived?" Ty asked.

"No, just called me the Miracle Girl when I open the door."

"You didn't see him at the arena?"

"No, just Garrett was there, and Stacey of course. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just trying to put the pieces together of the day's events." He looked away from her.

Her finger touched him under his chin, pulling his gaze back to hers. "Ty, what is it you're hiding from me?"

He looked into her eyes, knowing full well he couldn't keep anything from her. She would badger him until he gave in and told her. "Don't you think it's odd that Chase would show up at the room, not say anything other than hello, and then leave without saying a word?"

Amy thought about his question, remembering back to that day and that movement when she opened the door to find him standing there.

Ty watched her face, knowing that look when she remembered something.

"What do you remember, Amy?"

"He smelled like booze, and his clothes were all wrinkled. He looked at me with—I don't know, like he was upset or angry, I guess. He wasn't happy when the bellboy showed up either."

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead, silently thankful that he'd sent the bellboy up with the flowers when he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty had worked the night shift, coming home tired but unable to sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Amy sleep. She looked so peaceful, and his heart skipped a beat as he thought of what might have happened if the bullet had hit its mark. He couldn't forget the conversation he had had with the police. Why would anyone want her dead?

She was working in the arena with the horse. It had been a challenge to get him to trust her, but finally he came around and things were going well. The crowd was quiet as she worked with him. Then she caught a glimpse of him and saw the flash from the gun. The horse fell. Blood squirted everywhere. She heard screams from the crowd. Then everything went black.

Amy rolled over to reach for him. "Ty! TY!" She bolted upright, not fully awake yet.

"Hey." He touched her hand. "Amy, I'm here. It was just a dream."

Her body relaxed as she felt his touch. She pulled on his hand, letting him know she needed him. Ty lay down, letting her move into him. Slowly, he brought his arms around her, wrapping her safely in his embrace. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, wondering what her dream was about. Not able to fight the tiredness, he sighed and gave in.

He awoke hours later to the sound of Amy's voice, telling him it was noon and time to get up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. "What time did you say it was?"

Leaning in to give him a kiss, she responded, "It's noon, but it's okay; you have the day off, remember? I made breakfast for you; it's staying warm in the oven."

Ty pulled her down, flipping her over on the bed, his lips leaving kisses down her neck. She didn't resist his actions until she remembered she had her boots on. Pushing him back, she attempted to get out of bed. "Ty, my boots will get the sheets all dirty."

He reached down and pulled her one boot off and then the other. "Better?" His lips landed on hers.

Amy smiled through his kiss. "You're crazy; you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me just the same. Right?" Amy didn't answer right away, and his hands found their way to her ticklish spot.

She squirmed. "Ok, I love you, even if you are crazy." She kissed him more passionately.

"I'm going to jump in the shower; care to join me?" he asked as he tried to get up.

"Oh, no you don't, mister." She pulled him down again. His smile betrayed him as his lips found their way to the spot on her neck that always made her moan.

"Ty." Amy's voice was breathy. "If we're going to accomplish anything today, we need to get going."

He continued to lavish kisses down her neck until they heard footsteps on the stairs. He jumped up, sprinting for the bathroom as Amy grabbed her boots and walked to the kitchen.

"Everyone decent up here?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Yes, Grandpa, come on up." She pulled a cup out of the cupboard and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Amy." As he sat down at the table.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if Ty could take a look at one of my cows. Not real sure what's going on with her, but she seems to be off her feed and has lost some weight."

Ty opened the bathroom door, walking over to Amy and kissing her forehead as he grabbed a cup for some coffee.

"Morning, Jack—well, afternoon for you."

Jack smiled. "I take it you worked the night shift last night?"

Ty nodded. "I heard you talking to Amy about the cow. I'll check on her; it's not a problem. I have the day off, so I'll catch up with you later, if that's okay?"

Jack nodded, getting up to leave. "Thanks for the coffee, Amy." He gave her arm a squeeze.

They spent the afternoon doing all the horses' vet checks. Ty checked them over and administered all the needed shots, and Amy filled out all the paperwork. They finished up just in time for dinner.

Walking over to the ranch house hand in hand, they spotted Jack sitting on the porch.

"Hi Grandpa. What're you doing out here?" Amy asked.

Jack was grumbling about the stove not working and Lou being stuck at the diner when Amy had an idea. "Give us an hour and then come over to the loft, okay?" Jack looked up and just nodded.

Amy spun around, pulling Ty with her, and headed back to the barn. Ty wondered what the heck was going on.

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked as she pulled him up the loft stairs.

"We are making dinner Ty." She opened the freezer door and pulled out the big pan of lasagna they'd made a few days ago and a loaf of French bread.

"We can have lasagna and some garlic bread and a salad. Do you think that'll be enough?"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, that'll be plenty." He kissed her cheek and walked over to turn on the oven.

Amy made the salad while Ty spread the garlic butter on the bread and popped it in the oven. They got out the plates and started setting the table for three when Georgie came up the stairs.

"Ty, Amy, are you up here?" she yelled.

"Yes, Georgie, no need to yell," Ty responded, setting another plate on the table. "Is Katie with your mom?" he asked. Georgie nodded and flopped down on the couch. A few minutes later, they heard Jack and Tim having a discussion as they walked up the stairs. Ty gave Amy the raised eyebrow and put another plate out.

It was a little cramped around the table, but it worked and everyone ate dinner. Jack and Tim bickered about anything and everything, and Amy tried hard to keep the peace, changing the subject several times. Finally, Jack had had enough of Tim and told him off and left. Tim got up and stormed off down the steps and Georgie didn't even say goodbye as she was on her phone when she left.

Ty flopped down on the couch in utter frustration until he heard what sounded like sniffles. He looked over at Amy, who was standing at the sink. Her back was to him, but he could tell by her body movements that she was crying. He got up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his shirt.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry your dad was such an ass tonight. But dinner turned out great."

She sniffed back the tears and looked up at him. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault that my family is so dysfunctional, and thank you for helping with dinner."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. "They're my family too, Amy, so no need to apologize. I'm just sorry that no one seemed to care about the trouble you went to to fix them dinner."

She hugged him tight. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Amy." Taking her hand, he led her over to the couch. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as she snuggled into his body. They sat for a while, just enjoying being together.

Ty went to kiss her hair, and she turned her head to meet his kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The kissing continued until it wasn't enough; he wanted to show her just how much she was loved. He picked her up, carrying her to their bed, making slow, sweet love to her, not needing or wanting anything in return.

She lay in his arms, her body soft and warm against his. He couldn't imagine life without her. She made him want to be a better man, and he asked himself everyday how he was so lucky to have her as his wife. But when they drifted off to sleep, her dreams were anything but sweet.

Ty awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower running. His mind recalling her restless sleep last night and the dream the night before. The police officer's words echoed in his ears. It had been a while since he'd had an update on the case, so he made a mental note to make a call to the Las Vegas police.

Amy walked out of the bathroom in her robe, her hair all wrapped in a towel. Ty smiled. "Good morning."

Walking over to him and placing her hands on his waist, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips. "Good morning to you too. What smells so good?"

"I made some ham and eggs for breakfast. Do you want some?" he asked, getting two plates down before she responded.

Amy put bread in the toaster, and they sat at the island eating when Ty asked, "Amy, do you remember the dream you had night before last?"

She looked up at him, pausing to think. "No, I don't recall having a dream. Why?"

"Right after I got home, I was sitting on the edge of the bed and you bolted upright and called out my name like you were frightened. You don't remember that?"

She sat staring into space, trying to recall what kind of dream it could have been to frighten her enough to cause her to call out his name. "I really don't remember, Ty."

"It's okay; I just wondered what had you so upset." His words made her start to wonder too.

"What would you say to going for a ride? We can check out that cow that Jack's worried about and give the horses some exercise at the same time."

She turned to look at him. "I think that's a great idea, Dr. Borden, and I'm sure Spartan and Harley will love the attention."

"Great, why don't I finish up here and you go get dressed." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She nodded, standing up to leave when his arms reached over and pulled her to him. He planted a kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the back of his hair as the kiss became heated.

She pushed him back. "Ty, will you stop already? We'll never get anything done today if you don't get your head in the game." She wasn't willing to admit to him that she was enjoying all his attention.

He stated his case. "It's your fault; you kissed me back. Besides, we haven't had a lot of time together lately, and I've missed you."

She dropped her head. "I know, and I'm sorry. It is my fault that we haven't had much time for us."

"Hey, it's not your fault. We've both been busy. Have I told you how much I love you?"

Her arms went around him hugging him tightly. "I love you too." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

He rubbed her back, not sure what was up; it wasn't like her to get emotional. But he held her tight, letting her know he was there for her and wanting her to feel safe.

"Everything okay, Amy?" He looked down at her tear-stained face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I need to get dressed." She started walking towards the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Jack a minute."

She nodded and watched him as he descended the stairs.

Ty was talking to Jack in the office when Amy came down the stairs. She came over to the two of them and noticed that the conversation they were having came to an abrupt halt.

"So, do we know where this cow is that we need to check out?" she asked.

"Yup, sure do, and I have the supplies I think I might need, so we just need to tack up the horses."

It took about fifteen minutes to saddle up and pack Ty's vet supplies in the saddle bags.

"Amy, you ready to go?" Ty asked.

"Yup, all set, and I packed us a snack so we don't get hungry."

He smiled. "Why am I not surprised that you would think about your stomach on a trail ride?" He hugged her.

She stuck her tongue out as he reached to tickle her side. Jack cleared his throat as he walked out into the barn, hiding his smile as a memory of a moment between him and Lindy crossed his mind.

They made their way out of the barn with the horses, mounting up and heading across the yard. Jack stood in the barn door and waved as the pair headed off towards the river and the foothills beyond.

…..

Getting into the country wasn't as hard as he thought. All it took was finding the right resource and money for a fake passport, and he had a brand-new identity. He didn't want to fly straight to Calgary just in case someone was watching his moves. So he flew to Edmonton and then rented a car to drive the rest of the way, not wanting to make it obvious where he was headed.

He had been watching her from a distance, not wanting to be noticed. He took notes on when and where she went in a day. It was easier to keep tabs on him, because his job was away from Heartland; the only problem was that he worked different hours all the time. Amy was never alone. Someone was always around the ranch, making it difficult for him to put his plan into action. But today it seems from what he could see, he was going to catch a break. They were leaving on horseback.

Leaning up against the tree, he took a swig from his bottle. All he needed now was a horse, and that should be easy enough to find. After all, they were in Alberta horse country. Right? A wicked grin spread across his face, and his trigger finger began to itch. The only decision left for him to make was whose name was going to be on the bullet.

….

The two riders were enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces as they rode through the fields, lost in the splendor of the mountains rising up in front of them. They rode for some time before Ty spoke.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked as he watched his wife.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view and the wind in my face," she said.

"Really? You look awfully serious for someone who isn't thinking," Ty stated.

Amy looked over at him. "You know me too well."

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to start tickling you again?" He reached his hand over to touch her side.

She pulled away, giving Spartan a kick. "You'll have to catch me first." Spartan took off. Ty gave a heel to Harley and started galloping after her. She didn't let on that she had remembered a portion of her dream, or nightmare was more like it, and it did scare her.

….

As luck would have it, a cowboy was checking fences along the road. He pulled over, acting lost, and asked for directions. The unsuspecting man got off his horse to show him which way he should go.

He dragged the cowboy's body into the weeds before mounting the horse and taking off for the foothills, stalking his next intended victim—or maybe victims; he was still uncertain about that little detail. But he would know when the right time presented itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy pulled Spartan up as they neared the river. It was a beautiful day, just the kind of day that called for a picnic by the water. Ty brought Harley to a stop next to Spartan and reached over to grab his wife around the waist. "Got ya," he said as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Pulling her body into him. His hands ran down her back, sending a shiver thru her. Harley stretched his neck, almost sending her over his head.

"Harley, quit." He said as they both started laughing. Amy slid off and Ty went to dismount when he saw the sun catch something shiny up in the hills.

The sound of a gunshot split the air, making the horses jump. Ty reached for Amy when the bullet hit its target. The force of the bullet making her body fall hard against him.

"Amy!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her head coming to rest on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. It was comforting to her. But the sound of his voice called to her.

"Amy, Amy!"

"What are you doing?" she said as the cold water shocked her body. She could feel something running down her chest and winced as she touched her shoulder.

He pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear. "Amy, are you okay?" Are you hurt?" She brought her hand up, Ty seeing the blood. "You're bleeding!" His eyes searching her body for a wound.

The look in his eyes told her he was worried, and the sudden sound of another gunshot shattering the air made her jump. She tried to put her arms around his neck, but winced in pain. He moved them over toward the bank, where there were a few big rocks.

Her head was spinning, blood soaking through her shirt. "Ty." Her voice was weak.

"Amy, look at me, please." His hand cupped her face. He pulled at the buttons on her shirt, finally ripping the material. He watched her face as he pulled the shirt off her shoulder, pressing it firmly against the wound. She whimpered, closing her eyes.

"I need you to stay awake." His hand forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were glazed over, and he could tell she was about to lose consciousness. "Amy, I need you to stay with me, please," he pleaded, shaking her slightly.

Her eyes slowly closed. "Ty."

He pulled her body into his, letting his anger take control. Who would want her dead! Thinking back to the conversation with the police.

Chase. It had to be Chase!

"Amy, I need you to wake up." Shaking her body.

He reached for his phone, dialing Jack's number. No signal. He cursed, looking down at her. "Amy, can you hear me? Please wake up, I need you." Trying to keep it together.

She blinked, trying hard to focus. Finally focusing on his green eyes. "Ty." Her voice week.

"Hey, there you are." Kissing her forehead. "Amy I need you to call for help." Handing her the phone. He needed to keep her awake.

Her hands trembled as she looked at the phone. Her mind cloudy. Searching through his contacts until she found Jack, she pressed the call symbol and waited.

"Ty, there's no dial tone." Her voice was high pitched and full of panic.

He put his forehead to hers. "Amy, look at me. It's okay. We're going to be okay. Try texting Lou. Tell her we need help and to find Jack."

She nodded, trying hard to focus. She found Lou in his contacts and started typing the message when another gunshot rang out. Ty shielded her body, the phone sandwiched between them.

"Amy, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Did you send the text to Lou?"

She looked at him, confused, and then down at the phone. "No, I wasn't finished typing."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. You need to send it now. Can you do that?"

She picked up the phone and finished typing and pressed the send button. Her voice was excited as she told him it went through.

"Shhh, that's good; that's good." He kissed her softly, keeping the pressure on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He wasn't sure if it was the fear or the cold water that was making her shake, but they had to stay in the river; the rocks were the only thing sheltering them from Chase.

It had been a while since the last gunshot and Ty was worried that Chase was on the move, making his way closer to them. Amy buried her head in his chest, holding onto him for dear life. He spoke softly to her. "Amy, I need you to stay here and hold this." Placing her hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his arms. "NO, you can't leave, Ty!"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm not going far. I just need to draw his fire so I can locate his position."

Amy's head shot up, panic in her eyes. "Ty no, please. I can't lose you." Tears streaming down her face.

"Amy, you aren't going to lose me, ever."

His words taking her back to when he got the Norton. She was much younger then, but the fear of losing him was still very real. She held on tighter, her arm moving just high enough to be seen above the rocks.

Ty saw the flash, heard the gun firing, and felt the bullet as it whizzed by his arm. He fell backwards into the water, letting Chase think he'd hit him. He yelled at Amy to stay down as he let the current take him down stream.

He was using the near miss to his advantage. Floating down the river, he could see up to the hills and pinpoint where Chase was. His only concern was leaving Amy alone. He knew she would be vulnerable now, and he was sure she was in panic mode.

Chase could see Ty's body floating down river, losing sight of it as it got caught in the current. His eyes went back to the small figure hiding behind the rocks. He could take her out with one shot now.

But he decided he was going to make her suffer—make her pay for all the times she made him look like a fool. He slowly stood up, looking around before he started down toward the river bank.

Amy lay huddled up against the rocks, shaking. Ty was gone, and she had no idea how badly he was hurt. She was all alone now and knew that Chase would find her. She had to stay focused—had to think of something she could do to protect herself.

Jack was on the trail that Amy and Ty had ridden out on earlier. His mind focused on getting to his granddaughter and her husband when he heard the shot. He now knew what he was facing. He had brought his rifle with him in the event he had to shoot a bear or some wild animal that had attacked them, but the danger was human.

Ty had managed to get over to the bank unnoticed and watched as Chase walked down the hill toward Amy. His adrenaline took over, knowing that Amy was in danger. He had to get back to her.

Jack could see the two horses grazing up ahead. But there was no one around them. He slowed Buddy to a walk, pulling his rifle out. As his eyes scanned the area, he saw a figure walking toward the river, holding what looked to be a rifle. Looking toward the river, he could see a small figure lying huddled up against the rocks. Amy! Where was Ty? Jack dismounted, keeping Buddy between him and Chase.

Chase was so focused on Amy that he didn't see either man moving toward him. He only saw Amy and was focused on what he was going to do to her.

Amy heard a twig snap not far from her and knew it was him. Her breath caught in her throat. She laid still, a small rock clutched in one hand. She would fight; she wasn't going to give up easily.

Ty was crouched down in the grass. Seeing Jack and the rifle he had trained on Chase, he stopped, knowing he was no match against guns.

Chase walked up to the bank, stopping to look down at the women curled up in the fetal position.

"So, if it isn't the Miracle Girl! Not so cocky this time, hey?" He moved down the bank, pointing the gun at her.

"Chase!" Ty shouted. Chase swung around, his gun aimed at Ty, when Amy heard a shot ring out.

She screamed, her hands covering her eyes. Chase's body fell backwards into the water.

Ty sprinted toward Amy, scooping her up in his arms. "Amy, it's okay! I'm here! I'm fine."

She felt his arms around her, looking up to see his green eyes looking at her. "Ty, you're okay!"

His hand brushed her cheek, and he smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Amy." He hugged her tightly.

Jack lowered his rifle, scanning the area. Who had shot Chase?

"Jack, Amy's hurt; she took a bullet in the shoulder and has lost a lot of blood."

"What! I'll call for help."

No one had noticed her, leaning up against a tree. Her aim right on. She had made sure that Chase would never hurt anyone ever again.

….

Several weeks had passed, and Amy's shoulder was heeling nicely. She had very little pain and a couple of bandages on it to keep it clean. But she had been emotional since the whole ordeal, not wanting Ty out of her sight. He noticed that she was tired all the time. She had caught a cold after all the time in the water, so he figured between the loss of blood and the cold, it was just taking her longer to recover. None of them—not even Jack—had spoken about that day.

The Las Vegas police had called to say a woman had filed a missing person's report on Chase. Ty thanked the officer for letting him know and said he would keep an eye out for Chase. He hung up the phone and wondered if it was his wife who had filed the report.

But his mind went back to Amy. Something was going on; in fact, he thought she was getting worse. He convinced her to call the doctor and make an appointment. He was planning to go with her but got called out on an emergency at the last minute.

Amy went to the appointment fully expecting to be told she was still recovering from the cold and the gunshot—that she just needed to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. They took her back to the exam room, doing all the normal things they always do when you visit the doctor's office. She was sitting in the room day dreaming when Dr. Virani walked in. "Morning, Amy; nice to see you. What brings you in today?"

She explained that Ty wanted her to come in because she wasn't bouncing back from the cold. Dr. Virani asked her several questions and took a blood sample, telling her they would check to see if there was any indication of an infection, but her arm looked good.

Dr. Virani was looking through Amy's chart when she noticed something. "Amy I see that you missed your last birth control shot. It was due around the time you got out of the hospital. Maybe we should take one more test; what do you think?"

Amy looked up, realizing what Dr. Virani was thinking. "Oh, my god, I completely forgot with everything that happened. Do you think that's possible?"

"Well, you tell me. Have you and Ty been intimate?

Amy nodded, smiling. "Yes." One weekend in particular came to mind.

She sat waiting impatiently for the doctor to return with the results. What if she was pregnant? She and Ty had talked about starting a family but hadn't made a decision.

"Well, Amy, congratulations! You are definitely pregnant."

Amy's face registered shock and then disbelief and finally joy as she wrapped her mind around the idea that she and Ty were having a baby. "We're having a baby, really?"

Dr. Virani hugged her, nodding. "Yes, you are, and I'm so happy for you Amy."

Amy left the office walking on cloud nine. She wanted to run and tell Ty right then, but she stopped herself, thinking she wanted to make this special for him. He was going to be thrilled—at least, she hoped he would be.

Ty was thinking of Amy and her appointment on his way home. He was hoping it was nothing more than the cold; he needed her to be okay.

She had dinner all ready when he got home. She'd struggled with the smell of some of the food she'd made but managed to make it through without losing it. She had on a beautiful new blouse that Ty hadn't seen. The color highlighted her blue eyes. She heard his truck pull up and the door slam, knowing he was on his way up.

As Ty climbed the stairs, the smell of food hit him. When he reached the top, Amy was waiting for him, a smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him, taking his coat and hanging it up as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, something sure smells good. What's for dinner?" He followed her over to the counter. She told him to go wash up; he would find out soon enough.

Ty came out a few minutes later to find a big bowl of mac and cheese and hot dogs and the ketchup bottle sitting next to his plate. He looked surprised, knowing that Amy didn't care for mac and cheese.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her lips. Amy returned his kiss and then told him to sit down before the food got cold.

Ty sat, watching his wife as she scooped out a big helping onto his plate. She seemed different somehow—not the same woman she had been this morning when he asked her to go see the doctor. Maybe it was the pretty blue shirt she was wearing that made her eyes sparkle. Or maybe it was the fact that the doctor had given her some medicine and she was feeling better. He wasn't sure, but something had changed. He was putting the ketchup on his mac and cheese when he looked up to see Amy turning green, jumping up from the table and heading for the bathroom. The sound of her retching soon filled his ears.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he bent down to rub her back, pulling her hair to one side.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "I'm sorry, Ty; I didn't mean to ruin your dinner."

He sat down, pulling her into him. "It's okay. What did Dr. Virani say today? You aren't getting better from what I can see."

She didn't want to tell him like this. She'd wanted to make it special. She was still feeling nauseous and didn't think she could stand, let alone leave the bathroom. The tears welled up.

"Amy, what did she say? Just tell me, okay. We'll get through it together, whatever it is." His voice was full of concern.

Amy suddenly realized what he must be thinking. "No, Ty, really I'm fine. At least nothing that nine months won't cure, anyway."

The instant the words came out, she wanted them back; she didn't want to tell him this way. "I'm sorry, Ty! I had everything planned, and then I got sick, and now I've blurted it out. I ruined everything!"

He sat there puzzled, wondering what the heck she was talking about. What was wrong with her that was going to take nine months to cure? Wait, nine months! "Amy, are you…?"

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I wanted it to be special, and I made such a mess out of it." The tears ran down her cheeks.

Ty was trying to stay calm, but he needed to know. He brought her eyes up to meet his. "It's okay, really, but you need to answer my question. Are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?"

Sniffing back the tears, she responded, "Technically, that's two questions."

"AMY!"

Her eyes sparkled, looking at him. "Yes, Ty, you're going to be a father!"

"Really?" She nodded. "Wow!"

Scooping her into his arms, his lips pressing softly against hers.

"I love you, Amy."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been months since that day. He was so close to making her pay for all the humiliation she'd caused him. But he hadn't expected her to find him. Their time together had been great while it lasted. But she would never be Amy and he couldn't get past that.

The Miracle Girl had been within his grasp when he saw her, leaning against a tree with the gun aimed at him. Their eyes had meant in that brief moment, and he could see the pain and hurt he had caused. Hailey was a good shot, but lucky for him, she'd missed a vital organ.

….

Amy was eight and a half months pregnant and was still working with horses, much to Ty's displeasure. He tried to convince her to stop, but she would just smile and tell him she was fine. He didn't want to nag, but he wanted to be there to help, if she would let him.

She looked so cute waddling around like a little duck. It was hard for him to keep his hands off her. He loved wrapping his arms around her belly, hoping to feel their baby kicking. He could tell she was getting to the point that her body was protesting, forcing her to slow down her pace.

He was working from home, finishing up paperwork while on call for any emergencies. He had just gotten off the phone when he heard steps on the stairs. Ty pushed back from his desk just enough to see her holding her belly and taking each step slowly.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked as she walked in.

She smiled, but her eyes gave her away. "I'm fine. Stop worrying, Ty." She headed for her desk.

He reached for her arm and pulled her gently toward him. "Amy, you're my wife who happens to be very pregnant with my child. I can't help but worry. So how are you really feeling?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him, especially when she was staring into those bright green eyes of his. "I'm a little tired, actually. I didn't sleep very well last night because your child was kicking up a storm."

He placed his hands on her belly and leaned in. "Nugget, you need to give Mommy a break. She needs her rest."

Amy smiled; she loved it when Ty talked to the baby. He was going to be such a great dad.  
"I have to leave on a call in a little while, but if you need anything, call me."

She bent down, kissing his lips. "Go. We'll be fine."

Their eyes locked and held him for a moment before he kissed her back. Picking up his bag, he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

He watched Ty's truck leave, knowing that she was all alone now. That didn't happen often these days, so he needed to take advantage of the opportunity.

Amy was in the office doing paperwork when she heard a truck pull up. No one else was there, so she got up slowly, making her way out into the barn. She turned the corner to come face to face with him.

Fear registered on her face as she took a step back. Chase.

"Hello, Miracle Girl. I can tell you're surprised to see me."

His cold stare gave her the chills. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes slowly scanned around the barn and then came back to her, stopping at her very large belly. Anger registered on his face. "Is that his baby?" he shouted, grabbing her arm. She flinched, trying to pull away. "I asked you a question!"

Amy's fear grew as he pulled her closer, getting in her face. "Answer me!" he yelled.

"If you're asking if this is Ty's baby, my husband's baby, then the answers is yes, Chase, it is."  
His hand came up and she turned her head just as he hit her, knocking her back against the stall and startling the horse. The impact caused her to wince in pain.

"Please, Chase, don't hurt the baby," she pleaded.

"I don't give a damn about his baby. How could you do this to me—to us?" he screamed, his eyes dark with anger. "I love you. I've always loved you, and you pushed me aside for a piece of trash like him. Well, it's payback time, Miracle Girl."

She cried out as his fist punched her in the stomach. Doubling over, she clenched her fist, swung hard, and connected with his jaw. The force of her blow broke his hold on her. She ran out the door, hoping to make it to her grandpa's red truck. The pain got worse with each step.

Her movements played out in slow motion. Her head yanked back as he pulled her by the hair out of the truck. Her body swung around, her finger on the trigger. The gun fired, his body staggering backwards until it fell to the ground. She dropped the rife, clutching her stomach and doubling over in pain.

Ty was on his way home, concerned that Amy hadn't picked up his call. Taking a breath, he tried to figure out why she wouldn't answer. Maybe she was napping; she'd said she was tired. He'd been gone longer than he wanted to be, and she was on her own.

As he drove up to the barn, the scene before him was like something out of a movie. She was lying on the ground next to the truck. The gun within her reach, and a body lay five feet away. He had no idea how long ago this had happened.

Rushing to her side, he bent down, careful not to frighten her. "Amy."

Her voice was weak and shaky. "Ty, the baby."

He wanted to hold her, to make her feel safe, but he didn't dare move her. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Just lie still, Amy. It's going to be okay."

They kept her in the hospital for several days with the baby monitor strapped around her belly. The police had come to talk with her, and she gave them all the details she could remember. Dr. Alder asked that they not question her again until after the birth of the baby. The less stress, the better—for both Mom and baby.

Ty camped out in her room, not willing to leave her. Each day he could see her improve. The color returned to her face, and the sparkle came back to her eyes. She looked rested and had that glow about her. She was beautiful. She and the baby were okay.

He was looking forward to taking them home today. But he dreaded the fact that her activities were restricted to walking and resting from now on—no more working with horses until after the baby was born. He knew she wouldn't be happy, but the whole family vowed to keep an eye on her and make sure she followed the doctor's orders.

Amy been home two weeks, and was resigned to the fact that she couldn't do much of anything. But she knew it was for the sake of the baby. Ty and her had worked on getting everything ready for Nugget's arrival. They had even picked out a couple of names since they didn't know the baby's sex.

After the ordeal, they installed security cameras around the ranch, something they'd discussed several times but hadn't gotten around to doing. They had monitors installed in both the ranch house and the barn office, allowing everyone to keep an eye on the horses and traffic that came and went from the ranch. They'd even installed one at the front gate with an intercom system so that the gate could be locked.

Jack wasn't convinced they needed that level of security but understood that some of the clients that Amy was working with had huge investments in their animals and trusted Heartland to keep them safe. He also had grandchildren running around the ranch, with a new one arriving soon. So, it made sense.

Ty had asked Amy to go for a ride after dinner. He knew she was sick of being home and thought the change of scenery would do her good. Besides, he had something he wanted to do. He helped her up into his truck, and they set off down the road headed toward Hudson. Ty pulled into the truck dealer on the edge of town.

"Ty, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Come on, Amy, you know your whole family has been nagging us about a new truck. I thought maybe it was time to take them seriously and check out what's available since Nugget's arrival could be any day now."

"Okay, you're right. I hate to lose this old truck, but we definitely can't fit a baby seat in it."

Ty got out and came around to help Amy out. They walked in the door and were greeted by a salesman. "Hello, my name is Jason. How can I help you?"

Ty shook his hand and introduced himself and Amy.

"You're Amy Fleming, aren't you?" Jason asked. She nodded, questioning how she would know him. "We met a few years back at a clinic. My daughter had a horse with a behavioral issue, and you helped her out."

"Your daughter's name was Kaley, and the horse's name was Rowdy, right?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, that's right. You have a good memory." They talked about the horse for a few minutes and then he took them to his office.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I bet you would rather sit than stand." He offered her a chair. "When are you due?"

Ty stated, "Any day now; that's why we're here. We need a new truck; my old one won't accommodate a baby seat."

Jason laughed. "Well then, let's not waste any more time and see what we can find."

Amy stayed in the office while Jason and Ty went out to the lot. It wasn't long before Ty was walking toward her. "I think I found the perfect truck for us, Amy. Want to take a look?" He helped her up and smiled as she waddle out to the lot.

An hour later, they were headed back to Heartland in their new truck. Well, it was new to them but a few years old by truck years. But it had all the bells and whistles and rode so smoothly that it didn't even feel like a truck. Jason told Ty he would park his old GMC in the garage for the night, and he could pick it up the next day. Both he and Amy had decided they couldn't part with that truck; it had too many memories.

Amy had a restless night, tossing and turning. Finally, she got out of bed to avoid waking Ty. But he was aware of what was going on. He wasn't sleeping soundly these days either, anticipating the impending arrival of Nugget. He felt for Amy, though; she was huge and uncomfortable, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He convinced her to lie on the couch with him while he rubbed her back. Her head was resting on his chest, and her breathing had slowed as she relaxed. Drifting off to sleep, she saw the image of Chase lying on the ground, blood oozing from the wound. Chase was dead, she had shot him. He would never threaten her or her family again!

She woke up with a jerk.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, just need to pee." She tried hard to sit up.

Ty was pinned underneath her, so he swung his legs over the side of the couch and gently pushed her up into a sitting position. "Better?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing herself up off the couch. She waddled over to the bathroom while Ty put the kettle on for some tea.

Looking at the clock, he realized they had both slept for a few hours.

Amy walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the back rub. It felt good and helped me relax."

"My pleasure," he said, leaning down to brush her lips with a kiss. "How about you go lie in bed, and I'll bring you over some tea."

She smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not lately, but I always love hearing you say it." He winked at her.

"I love you, Ty." Her eyes locked with his.

"I love you too. Now go crawl into bed."

She made her way over to the bed and reached to pull the covers back. She felt a twinge, nothing like she'd experienced before now. She stood there.

"Amy, everything okay?" He put his hand on her back.

"Ahh, I think my water just broke, Ty."

He looked down to see a puddle forming on the floor. He sat the cup of tea on the night stand and went to grab some towels. After mopping up the floor, he helped Amy take her sweatpants off and get into bed.

Checking his watch, he saw it was shortly after 4 a.m. He didn't want to call Margo this early, and besides, it would be a while before her labor progressed to the point they would need her. Amy wanted a home birth; she hated hospitals, and Dr. Alder had said she was okay with that option if Amy checked out all right at her last appointment.

They didn't want anyone intruding on their big event, so they had made a sign several weeks ago and had mentioned it several times to the family that if the sign were hanging at the bottom of the stairs, they shouldn't come up. It took a few times of stressing the point to Lou and Tim, but they finally got it across.

He placed a call to Margo around 8 a.m. and told her when the contractions had started and the amount of time between them. Margo told Ty what to watch for and said she would be over later as she had another labor in progress, and she was further along than Amy was.  
It had been several hours, and things were progressing. He was getting a little nervous that Margo wasn't there. But he kept his wits about him so he wouldn't upset Amy. He held her hand and coached her through each contraction, reminding her to breathe. He was just about to call Margo again when he heard a familiar voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ty, is it okay for me to come up?" Lou asked.

He glanced at Amy, who gave him the raised eyebrow. Ty smiled. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this." He walked over to the stairs. "Lou, is the sign hanging at the bottom of the stairs?" They both knew full well it was.

"Yes, but I just wanted to check on Amy," she pleaded.

"Amy is fine, Lou. We are both fine. Bye." He looked back at Amy to see her gripping the blanket and her face scrunched in pain.

He hurried over to the bed, looking down at his watch. Oh, boy, this contraction was only three minutes after the last one. Her labor was definitely progressing.

Ty pressed Margo's number, and she answered on the first ring. "I am almost to Heartland, Ty. How is Amy doing?"

Lou was just leaving the barn when she saw Margo drive in. "Hey, Margo, how have you been? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Lou, but I have to go." She headed into the barn. She made her way up the loft stairs and greeted Ty and Amy with a smile. "I like your sign, but does it work with Lou?"

Everyone smiled, and Ty answered, "Sometimes."

"So, how are we doing, Amy? How do the contractions feel?"

Lou was starting to question why Margo was up in the loft when the conversation between her and Amy at the dinner table the other night came to mind. Oh my gosh, I don't believe it. Amy's in labor, and she's having the baby in the barn!

She ran out the door, nearly running Jack over. "Hey, where you going in such a big hurry?" His voice elevated.

"Grandpa, Amy's in labor! She's going to have the baby in the barn!"

"Lou, calm down. It's Amy and Ty's choice. Yes, the loft is over the barn, but it's their home."

Spartan nickered and leaned over the stall door. The sound of a baby's cry came from above. The newest member of the Bartlett-Fleming-Borden family had entered the world. She was beautiful and perfect.

Ty kissed Amy's forehead. "You're amazing, Amy." Their eyes meeting.

"I love you, Ty."

He choked up. "I love you too, Amy."

Their hands locked together as they held their daughter for the first time.

 **The End**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave commits. I enjoy reading them, and appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
